Raconte moi, Duo
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, Yaoi]Résumé ? Non ! Une tranche de vie comme d'hab... quoique ?


**Disclaimers** **: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : Yaoi, One-shot.**

**Rating : PG 13/T pour un lime.**

**Couple ?**

**Résumé et spoliers : non !**

**Câlins tous particuliers : Pour la tite patate ! Vala, c'est pour moi que je l'ai commencée, puis en cours de route c'est devenu pour toi ! J'espère que ça te fera plaisir !**

**Pour vous aussi ça vous fait un tit cadeau ! Mici à tous ceux qui m'ont répondu dernièrement, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre jusque là parce que je suis malade, mais c'est de tout cœur, merci encore de penser à moi.**

* * *

**Raconte-moi, Duo…**

¤

**Appartement de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, vendredi 06 Janvier AC 205**

¤

L'agent spécial Duo Maxwell, membre des Preventers, organisation mise en place afin de prévenir tout renversement du gouvernement pacifique actuel, avait ce soir une mission de la plus haute importance :

Réussir son marathon Star Trek première saison remasterisée. D'accord il avait vu les épisodes une vingtaine de fois mais jamais, jamais en marathon !

¤

Le pied total. Pour cela il avait tout prévu :

- Boucler ses dernières missions et ses rapports en un temps record. S'assurer que le back-up ne fasse pas de la figuration pour être bien tranquille.

- Accepter enfin de prendre quelques jours de congé parce qu'avoir cumulé 90 jours pour l'année n'était pas vraiment rentable pour ses patrons. A côté de ça il lui fallait une bonne raison et Star Trek étant sa série préférée, il ne s'était pas vraiment fait prier.

- Passer faire les courses parce que c'était son tour, ne pas oublier avec les achats d'usage l'eau minérale non gazeuse de son coloc. Et pour lui pour ce soir, les club sandwich poulet/surimi/œuf/jambon, un paquet de chips à la moutarde et un pack de nectar de framboises. Ce soir, menu équilibré, donc.

- Passer chez sa pâtissière préférée pour prendre une tarte aux pommes fraîche pour son coloc et un énorme framboisier pour lui tout aussi frais. Pour lui tout seul, surtout. Un framboisier qui portait le nom d' « envoûtement » parce qu'un « composant secret dans la recette serait », d'après la pâtissière, « un stimulant du désir et de l'amour ».

¤

_Héhéhé_ _ce qu'il fallait pas entendre._

¤

- Ne pas entamer l'énorme framboisier durant le trajet même si c'était difficile et donc, le sortir de sa boîte, le déposer sur un plateau de plastique à sa taille, recouvrir le tout de la cloche correspondante et mettre en bas dans le réfrigérateur.

_¤_

_Nan faut pas, faut pas !_

¤

- Briquer l'appart après rangement des courses parce que c'était son tour et qu'il ne voulait aucun commentaire pendant ou après son looong week-end à comater.

- Prendre un bon bain moussant histoire d'être tout propre et détendu de sa journée harassante.

- Se laver les cheveux avec le tout nouveau shampoing-masque démêlant, séchage rapide aux acides de fruits, commercialisé par une filiale de Quatre. Ainsi Duo ne les brûlait pas avec le sèche-cheveux et ils gardaient souplesse et brillance. Et puis ça économisait l'électricité, surtout, avec ses beaux mais dix fois trop longs cheveux.

¤

_Ouais parce que ça douille sévère quand même !_

¤

- Se faire une queue de cheval pour finir le séchage et enfiler un boxer aérodynamique – oui, celui qui permet une totale liberté de mouvement sur le canapé, qui empêche les castagnettes de partir sur le côté quand tu bouges une fesse - et un peignoir blanc tout doux.

_¤_

_Vi_ _parce qu'il faut se mettre dans les meilleures conditions pour un week-end carpette !_

¤

- Mettre ses chaussons-pattes-de-lion achetés auprès de l'association caritative partenaire du cirque de Catherine Bloom. Une bonne action très confortable ma foi.

¤

_Bah quoi ? On est bien dedans, c'est tout doux, ça change des boots trop serrés et des chaussettes qui puent !_

¤

- Faire pipi. (très important)

- Nettoyer la salle de bains, virer les cheveux, reboucher tout ce qui est débouché et vice-versa pour éviter les commentaires du coloc qui ne devait pas être là du week-end normalement.

¤

_Ouais il saoule grave Mister « je repasse mes serviettes de toilettes ». Mais bon il a de bons côtés, c'est juste que parfois je vois pas lesquels._

¤

- Aller dans le salon, trouver le programme télé et encore une fois vérifier l'heure à laquelle commence l'intégrale. 20h45, G-Sat 2. Parfait.

¤

_Je vais passer un super week-end-euh, je vais passer un super week-end-euh ! Je l'aurais mérité ! Tranquille le chat._

¤

- Se relire des résumés qu'il connaît par cœur avec des petits mouvements frénétiques et le cœur qui a hâte.

- Eteindre son portable et mettre téléphone fixe sur répondeur.

¤

_Ah ouais, pas moyen._

¤

- Rechercher la télécommande.

- Allumer l'écran plasma parce que les étoiles sur un grand écran plasma c'est plus joli. Parce que c'était un mec surtout. (et puis c'était plus grand que le mini 16/9 dans sa chambre)

¤

_Héhéhé, hâte, hâte ! _

¤

- Aller chercher le nectar de framboise et sortir le gros gâteau du frigidaire avec des yeux gourmands et un sourire de gamin. Mettre le tout dans la glacière, pour une dégustation optimale. Déposer le gâteau avec plateau et cloche dans le plus grand compartiment de la glacière. Parce que ces petites bêtes-là ont besoin d'espace.

- Repartir dans la cuisine prendre un plateau en plastique rigide avec l'essuie-tout, les clubs sandwich, le gobelet tout blanc et le paquet de chips.

¤

_J'ai l'impression d'être un pauvre mec matant le super-ball. Sauf que j'ai pas pris de bières et que j'ai pas mis de casquette. Je fais pas pitié à ce point, si ?_

¤

- Ouvrir négligemment le paquet de chips en faisant attention qu'aucune miette ne tombe sur le parquet et ou/sur le divan de velours vert, la misère à attraper avec le mini aspirateur.

¤

_Je peux le faire, je peux le faire._

¤

- Lamentablement échouer avec le parquet, mais bon, un petit pied chaussonné glisserait les preuves discrètement sous le canapé, sans faire tomber le plateau.

¤

_Et merde !_

¤

- Poser le tout sur le dit canapé en étant heureux que le coloc ne soit pas là sinon il aurait crisé. Mais il s'en fout, il n'est pas là et il ne renversera rien dessus de toutes façons.

- Changer de chaîne.

- Préparer deux gros oreillers pour le dos, un gros coussin pour le plateau télé et un énorme coussin pour la table basse en bois recyclé où il va poser ses pieds.

- Refaire pipi.

- Regarder l'heure : 20h36.

- Eteindre la lumière du salon.

- S'apercevoir que la lumière de la cuisine est allumée donc courir ventre à terre pour l'éteindre aussi.

- Se prendre les pieds dans le pas de porte menant au salon dans sa précipitation.

- Remercier la moumoute des chaussons-lions pour avoir sauver ses orteils de l'éclatement.

- S'installer. D'abord les fesses puis la jambe gauche sur le coussin sur la table. Toujours. Puis la droite.

- Installer le coussin sur son ventre.

- Poser le plateau sur le coussin sur son ventre.

- Soupirer.

¤

_Gniah_…

¤

- 20h40 : présentation du programme et yeux qui brillent en écoutant le générique, en fond sonore.

- 20h45 : générique ET images.

- 20h47 : savourer en croquant des chips, la main se dirigeant nonchalamment vers le nectar de framboise dans la glacière toute bleue, parce que les chips ça donne soif. Eviter de trop avoir soif pour trop boire et avoir envie de faire pipi. Ou prévoir le temps de la pub pour le faire.

- 20h48 : elle n'est pas belle la vie ?

* * *

**Générique de fin de Star Trek, épisode 5. « L'imposteur »**

¤

Un de ses épisodes préférés.

Vi… en étant en orbite autour de la station Alpha 117, L'Enterprise, le vaisseau de capitaine Kirk, a subi un mauvais fonctionnement du téléporteur lorsque le technicien Fisher est téléporté à bord avec sur lui quelques minerais magnétiques.

Scotty, l'officier de maintenance du vaisseau, vérifie l'appareil et n'y trouve rien d'anormal. En ramenant le Capitaine Kirk à bord, le téléporteur crée, à quelques secondes d'intervalles, deux Kirk. L'un est bon, attentionné et intelligent, l'autre est violent et dénué de tout sens moral...

¤

Un de ses épisodes préférés, le capitaine du vaisseau était si comique ! Et monsieur Spock si… inquiet pour son ami, alors qu'il est plutôt réservé pour ne pas dire très froid…

Duo avait trouvé les étoiles si jolies et si brillantes ! Et le vaisseau ressemblait à une assiette volante mais à sept ans on s'en fichait de ça, on voulait voler dans l'espace avec ce drôle de monsieur Spock avec ses oreilles toutes pointues, son manque flagrant d'émotion et sa grande amitié pour la capitaine Kirk malgré les apparences.

A bien y penser ce monsieur Spock lui rappellerait plus tard quelqu'un avec son collant noir tout serré. Mais il préférait de loin le vert au bleu.

Mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir et fantasmer à travers la télé ça faisait moins pitié que de fantasmer sur la réalité.

Parce que quand c'est irréalisable ça fait moins concon d'être fan, quoi.

¤

C'était cette très vieille série qui lui avait donné envie de voyager à travers l'espace, bien avant que sa vie ne bascule encore.

Dans l'orphelinat où il avait été un peu élevé, il avait pu reconstruire ses rêves à partir de séries totalement obsolètes. Des fragments de rien, quoi.

Donnez presque rien à ceux qui n'ont rien et ils le chériront tel un trésor, c'était ce qu'il avait fait ! Il avait bien rêvé de voler dans une assiette, de se téléporter et de découvrir tout plein de planètes ailleurs que dans sa tête. On voyageait beaucoup avec presque rien et une toute petite télé dans un orphelinat c'était le bout du monde.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il voyagerait autant, ni qu'il le ferait dans des conditions aussi scabreuses.

¤

Mais si cette série restait au fond de son cœur un excellent souvenir, et s'il avait vu tous les fils et les trucages, les costumes et le jeu particulièrement inspiré des acteurs, il avait fini par fermer les yeux pour ne voir que ses rêves à lui et les étoiles trop grosses et le si charismatique monsieur Spock, son premier coup de cœur pour un acteur.

¤

Bon soyons francs, les souvenirs d'enfance, bien que sincères, étaient toutefois ici une excuse bidon pour que personne ne se foute de sa gueule s'il disait qu'il vouait une passion pour les extraterrestres aux oreilles pointues et au caractère de grille-pain.

Son colocataire n'aimait absolument pas Star Trek et avait toujours quelque chose à redire sur la série.

Toujours.

¤

Duo ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi cette série lui tenait à cœur – enfin si il avait dit pour ses souvenirs d'enfance mais pas pour le reste. C'était un jardin secret où seul monsieur Spock avait le droit de pénétrer. Et ptet même le capitaine Kirk, aussi.

Par contre, si le coloc était là, il comprendrait encore moins pourquoi il se faisait l'intégrale de la saison 1 alors qu'il avait tous les épisodes en DVD ?

Mais bon, Le coloc n'était pas là alors tant mieux ! Et puis il avait une télé dans sa chambre, quoi qu'il arrive il pouvait se débrouiller.

Quoique son coloc regardait rarement la télé.

Et puis il n'allait pas le saouler non plus.

Et puis pourquoi parler de ça ? Pas vraiment utile !

Et puis, au-delà du souvenir d'enfance, aujourd'hui en adulte, il ne pouvait qu'admirer les costumes bien moulants. Ok ils étaient un peu trop maquillés à son goût mais bon, les mecs soutenaient bien ce qu'ils avançaient…

Non, décidément, il avait eu un petit coup de cœur pour monsieur Spock. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait su qu'il était un gentil petit lapin et non un vigoureux petit taureau.

L'épisode 6 n'allait pas tarder à commencer et il s'étira un peu, prenant garde à ne pas renverser le contenu – ou tout du moins ce qu'il restait du contenu – de son plateau :

¤

Il venait effectivement de terminer ses chips et deux de ses clubs sandwich – ben oui il avait trop prévu, mais ce n'était pas perdu !

Il avait préféré stopper parce que…

Il préférait se réserver pour son framboisier tout frais, tout bon.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup bu de nectar de framboise, juste pour pouvoir savourer le tout.

Il ôta tout doucement ses pieds du coussin sur la table, prenant garde à la crampe traîtresse, prenant garde à ne faire aucun faux mouvement.

Il ôta tout doucement le plateau de son coussin sur le ventre pour exercer un prudent mouvement de bascule vers l'avant, avant de poser son fardeau sur la table basse.

Il se redressa sans faire tomber le coussin, fier du devoir accompli et s'apprêta à sortir son beau gâteau de la glacière.

Pour qu'il puisse être tout juste frais, mais pas trop, lorsque la publicité s'arrêterait.

Parce qu'il avait décidé qu'à l'épisode six il entamerait son gâteau rien qu'à lui avec les doigts.

Si, si.

Le plateau-télé man a des rituels, qui font qu'il savoure encore plus. Jusqu'ici tout avait été parfait.

Il sortit le gâteau de la glacière avec l'air d'un enfant ayant braqué le Père Noël à coup de bisous.

Il posa le plateau sur le coussin sur son ventre tout en regardant les pubs se terminer, la main sur la cloche pour se préparer à la dégustation…

* * *

- Duo ?

¤

…

Il lui avait fallu toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas pousser un hurlement de pucelle outragé.

Il lui avait surtout fallu penser au gâteau, retenu in extremis par ses petites mains pleines de réflexes de terroriste.

Non c'était une hallucination, il avait trop mangé.

Mais même si, il mangerait son gâteau, il lui avait sauvé la vie, il le méritait.

Et puis il avait passé une semaine fatigante.

Et puis… non quoi, il aurait vu qu'il était là, ce n'était pas possible.

Même complètement absorbé par sa série il l'aurait repéré, non ?

Si quand même !

On ne pouvait pas faire parti des forces spéciales et ne pas se laisser surprendre comme ça !

C'était quoi ce petit cœur qui battait la chamade ?

C'était quoi cette attaque ? Ptet que les voisins parlaient de lui ?

¤

- Hey ?

¤

…

La voix venait du canapé.

La voix était assise à côté de lui.

Un œil sur la pub, un autre de côté, la main sur la cloche de son gâteau, Duo attendit que le profil se dessinant sur sa droite se dissipe.

…

…

…

et non.

Un profil qui sortait de la douche parce qu'il sentait son gel douche à la pomme et son shampoing neutre.

Un profil qui, à la lumière de la télé, avait les cheveux humides et le torse nu et les pecs hurlant « touchez-moi, je vous assure que j'existe »

Un profil qui portait un short mais il ne pouvait définir la matière et il s'en fichait un peu puisque de son autre œil il matait la pub pour pouvoir voir la suite et manger son gâteau.

C'était un short parce qu'il voyait ses cuisses énergiques…

On aurait pu dire que c'était l'image d'un charmeur, ouais, ouais.

Mais là, là… Là c'était un emmerdeur.

Duo se demandait : une hallucination ça peut porter des shorts dans le noir ?

¤

- Oh ?

¤

_Mais ta gueule, laisse-moi dans mon illusion…_

_Pourquoi t'es là ?_

_Pourquoi tu me parles ?_

_Te connais, tu vas encore me blablater et je ne vais rien capter à mon truc…_

_C'est_ _pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu me le faisais, hein ?_

_Je t'aime bien tu sais, t'es mon pote et tout mais là, là, c'est pas le moment…_

C'était ce que Duo pensait.

Et il pensait aussi qu'à force d'avoir un œil en face, un œil à droite il allait finir par avoir un œil qui dit merde à l'autre.

¤

Duo avait commis une erreur incommensurable dans sa dernière mission : il avait oublié d'inspecter les lieux.

Duo avait oublié de vérifier si coloc était là. Mais pourquoi vérifier : il était SUR qu'il n'était pas là !

Il était censé revenir le dimanche matin !

Il était censé être de garde !

Ne JAMAIS se fier aux apparences !

¤

- Duo ?

¤

…

…

Deux mots à son esprit.

Et.

Merde.

¤

- Quoi ?

¤

_Me_ _parle pas._

_Me_ _parle pas._

_Me demande pas ce que je fais_, il pensait.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

¤

…

_Ça se_ _voit pas ?_

_Surtout avec le générique fantomatique, si tu reconnais pas t'as vraiment un problème._

_Même en AC on connaît Star Trek. _

_C'est_ _pas comme si tu ne savais pas que j'aimais bien._

_C'est_ _pas comme si tu ne reconnaissais pas le générique !_

_Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fous là, alors ?_

¤

- Oh ? Je me fais l'intégrale première saison de Star Trek. La pub vient de se terminer et c'est le sixième épisode qui reprend.

¤

Le haussement de sourcil narquois de Heero ne passa pas inaperçu du coin de coup d'œil que lui lançait Duo.

Lequel se retenait de lever les yeux au plafond blanc un peu sale.

Faudrait ptet refaire la peinture d'ailleurs.

Il avait qu'à le faire, il était pas le seul à vivre là.

Il souleva la cloche, furieux d'avoir loupé le générique et le moment où il allait découvrir son gâteau.

Hmm ça sentait bon…

Dégage, chieur.

Tu as un gâteau, toi.

Pas rationnel ?

Il s'en foutait.

Il avait qu'à partir se coucher au lieu d'être aussi mignon même dans le noir…

¤

- … encore ? C'est la combientième diffusion ?

¤

… et aussi chieur.

¤

- Je ne tiens pas les stats, Heero, j'aime bien, je regarde quoi. D'ailleurs depuis quand t'es là ? _Si tu pouvais voir ailleurs si j'y suis…_

- Depuis que tu as sorti le gâteau de la glacière, ça embaume tout l'appart.

- Ah… ça explique pas ce que tu fais là à mater Star Trek ? _Je sens que tu vas la ramener… _

* * *

Oui parce que Heero il était chiant à porter des jugements comme ça, mine de rien.

On pouvait croire qu'il se fichait pas mal de ce que faisait les autres et que soit il gardait ce qu'il pensait pour lui, soit qu'il ne pensait rien tout simplement.

Et non.

Perdu.

Heero était un « moi je » quand il le voulait. Un « moi je ne comprends pas », « moi je ne vois pas l'intérêt ».

Il ne dira pas qu'il fait mieux, non, donnera juste son avis quand personne ne le lui demande.

Ça s'appelait de l'interaction, un essai de sociabilité.

Ça s'appelait l'ouvrir pour rien.

¤

- Pourquoi la ramener ? C'est vrai que je ne vois pas l'intérêt à regarder cet amas d'ineptie en recherches spatiales…

- « …surtout quand on connaît le fonctionnement plusieurs siècles après », je sais, je sais. Seulement c'est pas fait pour être vrai…

- « mais pour être divertissant ». Hn.

¤

_Oh j'avais parlé tout haut ? Ben tant pis ! Et qui te le demande ton intérêt d'abord ? Est-ce que je passe ma vie sur ton laptop, moi ? J'en pense pas moins mais je te fiche la paix !_

C'était ce que Duo pensait très fort.

Ils se connaissaient bien quand même pour reprendre les phrases de l'autre, comme ça…

Il fallait dire qu'après cinq ans à partager le même appartement par convenance puis par envie quand même, c'était nettement plus facile de connaître les gens.

Les plats préférés, la mentalité, les petites manies, les petits amis, l'évolution des caractères, les comportements…

Ce qu'il y avait à retenir ?

Heero avait un commentaire sur tout.

Duo ben… il s'en foutait, quoi.

Au mieux ça le faisait rire, au pire ça l'agaçait cinq minutes… et il zappait total.

Et là il était plongé dans son truc donc Heero pouvait toujours parler.

En plus le gâteau sentait trop bon…

Avec sa crème fouettée à la framboise et ses framboises fraîches dessus…

Se débarrasser de Heero.

Vite.

Avant que la réalité ne dépasse la fiction.

¤

- Vala buddy ! Sinon ça m'étonne de te voir ? C'est cool mais j'sais pas… t'étais pas censé ne pas être là du week ?

- Je n'ai jamais quitté l'appartement, j'avais toutes les informations à disposition, ce qui a fait qu'on a annulé mon intervention au bureau même.

- Oh…

- J'ai donc participé dans l'après midi à une visioconférence concernant ma dernière mission.

- Ah…

- Je viens de terminer le rapport qui a résulté de cet entretien.

¤

Duo ne le regardait même pas, trop occupé à ne pas louper la reprise.

Mais il écarquillait un oeil devant l'épisode 6.

Ben oui, c'était un épisode intéressant…

C'était celui où l'Enterprise poursuivait un vaisseau dans une ceinture d'astéroïde pour sauver son équipage avant que l'appareil ne soit détruit. Les quatre passagers sont téléportés à bord du vaisseau. L'ordinateur révèle que Mudd est poursuivi pour plusieurs infractions.  
En chassant le vaisseau de Mudd le cristal de lithium servant à propulser l'Enterprise à travers l'espace a brûlé. Le capitaine Kirk ordonne alors de se rendre à la mine de lithium la plus proche, Rigel XII. Sur la planète, Mudd tente de passer un accord avec les trois mineurs de la planète pour échapper au capitaine et à ses infractions…

Oui les incultes s'en fichaient complètement, mais d'une force, seulement Duo était à fond dedans… et Heero était parti pour lui prendre la tête…

¤

Puis une pensée revint à Duo

_« je n'ai jamais quitté l'appartement »._

_Ah parce que tu étais là ?_

_Pourquoi je t'ai pas vu ?_

_Parce que je t'ai pas cherché ?_

_Et merde…_

Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça, hein ?

Par contre il pouvait s'en débarrasser avant qu'il n'y ait vraiment de l'action…

¤

- Ok. Tu vas pouvoir lever le pied c'est déjà ça, ou faire autre chose alors ?

¤

_Mais barre-toi…_

_Y a de l'action, là._

_Le capitaine Kirk il court, enfin il essaie, avec son pistolet à eau effet laser._

_Oh les bruitages…_

¤

- Oui mais quoi ?

¤

_Hein ?_

_Attends... tu veux que je te fasse une danse du ventre ?_

_T'es pas un peu relou, toi ?_

_Et puis quoi encore ?_

_T'as_ _pas l'habitude de te démerder des fois ?_

_Tain, j'ai briqué l'appart pourquoi tu me saoules ?_

_J'ai tout fait pour éviter les merdes et toi tu chines ?_

¤

- Attends… tu t'ennuies, c'est ça ?

- Hn.

- Et tu m'en parles parce que…

- Hn.

¤

Très édifiant.

La poisse.

Il allait falloir que Duo mange un bout de gâteau très vite sinon il ne serait pas comme il préfère.

Les desserts préférés rendaient égoïstes et les plans fomentés aussi, quoi qu'on en dise.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se débarrasse de Heero, hein ?

Et puis, c'était pas comme s'il voulait rester là à regarder avec lui, juste dénigrer une série qu'il aimait bien et c'était désagréable.

Et puis… en même temps s'il mangeait devant lui, il en voudrait un bout.

Heero ne se gênait ni pour se servir, ni pour demander.

Qu'il crève.

¤

- T'aurais pas une mission qui t'attendrait des fois ?

- Non mes congés ont pris effet à la transmission de mon rapport ce soir à 18 heures précises.

¤

…

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Parce que t'es en congé ?

Mais c'était pas prévu, ça !

¤

- Non ce n'était pas prévu mais Une m'a sommé de prendre quelques jours pour régulariser les heures supplémentaires avec la comptabilité.

¤

Ah, il avait parlé tout haut ? Encore ?

Apparemment oui, avait-il pensé.

Par contre il ne quittait pas de l'oeil la télé.

Heureusement qu'il avait fait les courses mine de rien.

Et puis il lui avait pris de la tarte aux pommes et c'était meilleur tout frais, il était pas égoïste le Duo.

Heero était assis à côté de lui à un mètre de distance.

Et l'épisode qui défilait.

Et lui qui captait à moitié.

C'était l'effet empêcheur de Star Treker en rond.

¤

- T'as pas un mec à voir ? Réléna à aider ?

- Non. Et non, elle a tout ce qu'il lui faut.

* * *

…

Il se matait Star Trek.

Pas la quatrième dimension.

¤

- Sérieux c'est bizarre que tu t'ennuies et tu t'ennuies au mauvais moment vieux, peux rien faire pour toi.

- Non ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est déjà arrivé même si je ne te l'ai pas dit. Et puis tu peux faire quelque chose.

_- Veux voir Star Trek tranquille c'est trop demander ?_

- Et cesse de faire cette tête, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne les avais pas tous vus, comme si tu ne les avais pas dans ta dvdthèque.

¤

Oh que je le vois venir…

Nan, nan, tu te démerdes, vieux.

Tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé mais là t'as l'air de vouloir un truc.

C'est le gâteau qui te motive ! T'as ton tien !

Il avait beau se dire le Duo, il ne faisait pas…

¤

-Tu veux que je te prête un Tétris à faire sur ton laptop ?

¤

Oh le changement de sujet…

Oui mais c'est pas pareil quand c'est un marathon télé, pas pareil que la dvdthèque !

T'as l'impression de partager le truc avec tous ceux qui regardent !

La communion des fans !

¤

- Je ne joue jamais.

¤

Bouffon…

¤

- Tu n'aurais pas un truc à installer, une mise à jour ? Un antivirus à lancer ? Un logiciel à créer ? _Je sais pas moi, quelque chose ?_

- C'est déjà fait. Je m'ennuie ferme, là… et j'aime pas m'ennuyer. D'habitude je m'ennuie pas avec toi.

¤

Heero, mode enfant boudeur, en tous cas dans le ton.

Ça ne s'était jamais entendu.

Depuis QUAND Heero lui disait ce genre de truc ?

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de pourri dans le plan week-end de Duo.

Pourquoi lui ?

¤

Duo essayait désespérément de suivre et se rendait compte qu'il ne suivait que parce qu'il connaissait l'épisode.

Il commençait aussi à avoir une crampe au poignet droit aussi.

Heero semblait s'être rapproché et Duo s'était mis à pâlir.

Et merde…

Heero avait besoin d'être distrait pour une fois, pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui et aujourd'hui ?

Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être pépère tranquille ?

Au risque d'être chacal, merde quoi ! Il avait tout prévu !

Heero n'avait pas de problème existentiel, il s'emmerdait ferme, c'était tout.

Et il avait beau être mignon, même très mignon, même très, très mignon même de profil…

Vala quoi.

Monsieur Spock, avec ses dvd, il pouvait faire arrêt sur image et admirer. Bon pas là mais techniquement il pouvait le faire quand il le voulait.

Il ne pouvait pas faire la même chose avec l'autre, l'autre qui lui volait de son moment à lui.

Après la tolérance zéro, le système zéro, voici la compassion zéro.

¤

- Tu n'as pas un truc à faire avec Trowa, je sais pas moi… un truc ?

- A 1h du matin ? Je doute que Quatre apprécie.

¤

Heero se rapprochait encore.

Le glaçage du gâteau devenait plus onctueux et Duo avait l'eau à la bouche.

Duo se mettait à saliver mais cette fois il ne regardait plus Heero.

Il n'en avait plus besoin, il le sentait se rapprocher.

Duo recula consciencieusement et discrètement, un œil sur le gâteau, un autre sur monsieur Spock.

Il était vachement sexy ce brun aux sourcils particuliers et au pull-chaussette bleu…

Quand même, une heure déjà ?

¤

- Il est si tard ? Wow, on ne voit pas le temps passer avec monsieur Spock.

- Hn.

¤

_Lala, Heero il apprécie clairement pas._

_Ok._

_Soyons clair, net et précis._

¤

- Ben je peux rien faire pour toi, vieux, t'aimes pas la télé, ton ordi t'as rien à faire dessus… ben t'as qu'à aller dormir un peu, profite déjà de ton week !

- J'y compte bien. Est-ce que je te dérange, Duo ?

¤

Heero s'était rapproché de manière à coller la cuisse droite de Duo cette fois.

Duo était trop près du rebord pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Heero lui prit la cloche de la main et la posa de son côté à lui.

En vérifiant toutefois que le glaçage n'ai pas coulé sur l'extrémité de la coupe.

Duo ne pouvait pas trop faire de mouvement au risque d'éclater le gâteau.

¤

- Heu non, pas du tout pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu veux me virer de _notre_ canapé. Tu veux me virer, Duo ?

- Non, non c'est pas ça !

¤

_I run, I hide…_

¤

- C'est juste que Star Trek c'est pas ton truc et que c'est le mien, donc je voyais pas pourquoi tu resterais à t'emmerder avec moi. _Et à m'emmerder par la même occasion…_

- Mais qui t'as dit que je m'emmerdais avec toi ?

- Ben je sais pas, tes commentaires ? Le fait que t'ai toujours un truc à redire sur les trucs que j'aime. T'aimes pas Star Trek on est d'accord.

- Clair que c'est pas mon truc… et puis je critique _que_ Star Trek.

- Ah, tu vois ! _Euh ah bon ?_

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'apprécie pas de passer de temps avec toi, tu sais.

¤

Attention révélation ?

Mais c'était quoi ce délire ?

Il pouvait pas se révéler après le marathon ?

Le fourbe !

Heero essaya de tremper son doigt dans le glaçage, sans succès. Duo s'était décalé de manière à ce qu'il se loupe.

Duo ne suivait plus du tout monsieur Spock mais monsieur Schnoque.

Cette odeur de framboise emplissait la pièce.

C'était délicieux.

C'était à croquer.

C'état irrésistible.

Cette odeur faisait tourner la tête mine de rien.

C'était pour cela qu'ils avaient cette conversation surréaliste.

Quand la pâtissière avait appelé sa création « envoûtement », elle n'était pas tombée à côté de la plaque…

Ou alors il avait trop bu de jus de framboise.

¤

- C'est trop facile. Dis tout de suite que tu veux passer du temps avec mon gâteau ! Je t'en ai ramené un à la pomme, comme t'aime, celui-là il est pour moi et rien que pour moi.

- Je sais, merci, j'ai vu le papier de la pâtisserie à la poubelle. Et puis…

- Quoi ?

* * *

Heero se mettait à murmurer.

Alors il murmurait aussi.

Comme un appel d'air. Pourquoi il oubliait la télé, là, et ses projets ?

¤

- On partagera le mien demain, si tu veux. J'ai faim de framboise aujourd'hui,

- T'es pas chiant, toi, d'habitude tu préfères les pommes ?

- C'est pas toi qui m'as dit que les habitudes avaient pour habitude d'être changées ?

- … je ne devais pas regarder Star Trek quand je t'ai dit ça…

- Non. Je finissais de taper mon rapport et tu t'ennuyais, tu te rappelles ?

- Euh, nan…

¤

_I run, I hide… bis._

¤

- Tu me l'as dit une seule fois, puis tu n'as plus jamais rien proposé de faire avec moi.

- Coïncidence ? _Tu ne m'as pas jeté mais presque ce jour-là, ou plutôt je l'ai pris pour un rejet. Tu m'as dit de revenir plus tard et je ne suis jamais revenu._

- Peut-être. Alors… tu veux bien partager ton gâteau, dis ?

- Non. Reviens plus tard Et puis si tu tiens _tant que ça_ à rester, parle-moi plus tard, s'il te plaît, j'arrive plus à suivre.

¤

Mais Heero ne se taisait pas.

Il regardait Duo se battre avec son gâteau.

Avec sa queue de cheval,

son peignoir entrouvert sur son torse,

ses chaussons ridicules mais mignons,

son gros gâteau sur les cuisses et son air suspicieux.

Sa mine de petit garçon devant la télé, les yeux plein d'étoiles,

craquant pour monsieur Spock.

Hn.

Un extraterrestre aux oreilles pointues, au vocabulaire d'ordinateur et à la conversation d'un thon, c'était le genre de Duo ?

En plus il n'était pas tout jeune et très maquillé…

Heero aimait bien que Duo lui accorde du temps.

Quand ils étaient tous les deux dans l'appartement et qu'il s'ennuyait, Duo avait toujours une bonne idée, allait vers lui pour lui proposer quelque chose, même s'il ne lui disait pas merci en retour.

Mais là…

Là, il avait prévu de passer du temps avec la télé.

Avec un bon gros gâteau.

Quelque part Heero se sentait un peu frustré.

Et exclus, même. Même si c'était un peu ridicule.

Il n'était pas parfait.

Il partait du principe que mieux valait s'emmerder à deux qu'il y en ait un des deux qui ne s'emmerde pas.

Oui c'était égoïste, mais il se sentait seul avec Duo dans la pièce et il n'avait pas l'habitude.

En fait il préférait que tous les deux ne s'ennuient pas mes chut, fallait pas le dire.

Il était jaloux d'une série ridicule du vingtième siècle. Et des yeux de Duo qui brillaient suspicieusement devant ce Spock.

¤

- Il y en a un peu trop pour que tu le termines, non ?

- Tu m'as déjà vu manger ?

- J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas fini les clubs sandwichs…

¤

C'était malin.

Duo le regardait suspicieusement.

Duo le regardait avec ses deux yeux.

Il avait gagné son attention.

Ah…

Heero se sentait comme un petit garçon, il était tout content.

Ce n'était pas bien ce qu'il faisait mais il s'en fichait.

Cette odeur de framboise le rendait fou.

Et Duo aussi.

Il avait de plus en plus faim de cette petite douceur enrobée d'un peignoir.

¤

- Mais j'ai la dent sucrée !

- Moi aussi, Duo… très sucrée même.

¤

Duo ne pouvait pas se douter à quel point Heero avait la dent sucrée…

avec ses cheveux de chocolat au lait.

ses yeux de bonbons à la violette,

ses lèvres de confiture de rose et

sa peau de sucre glace,

sa tête de noix de coco

et son cœur de marshmallows,

Il ne pouvait que l'avoir dans la peau le Heero…

Mais Duo ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Et Heero pouvait ne pas savoir le dire.

Il avait juste eu peur d'avoir foiré sa chance il y avait plus d'un an, quand Duo était venu le voir et qu'il lui avait dit « plus tard ».

Parfois « plus tard » était trop tard.

C'était pour cela qu'il insistait, quitte à se faire rejeter pour de bon.

Quitte à s'imposer un peu aussi.

On n'était pas parfait quand on avait un truc à se reprocher ou un peu peur.

On n'était pas vraiment sûr de soi même si on le paraissait un peu.

¤

- T'as pas autre chose à faire ?

- Ben non. Et j'ai faim, Duo…

- Ben mange et laisse-moi mater ma série !

- Ryoukai.

¤

Nous voilà bien, pensa l'Américain.

Heero, profitant de l'effet de surprise, trempa son doigt dans le glaçage cette fois.

Duo, en colère, s'aperçut qu'il avait loupé bien vingt minutes de l'épisode.

¤

- Mmmph…

¤

Le « mais enfin » n'atteint jamais ses lèvres parce que Heero avait fait glisser son majeur crémeux dans sa bouche, lui faisant savourer l'excellent glaçage.

Une véritable surprise mais une délectation aussi.

Après le mouvement de recul, Duo passa de petits coups de langue sur la crème rosée avant de se laisser aller.

C'était trop bon. Ça calmait un petit ventre des fois.

Au loin il entendait le générique de fin de Star Trek.

Heero murmura alors que Duo suçotait le doigt sucré et fruité :

¤

- Enfin j'attire ton attention ? Tu sais que je suis jaloux de la télé, Duo ?

- Ri'cule… « _ridicule_ _» avec un doigt dans la bouche._

- Mais vrai. Je te propose un marché : tu m'expliques ce que tu trouves à cette série, tu me racontes l'épisode… et tu me fais partager ton gâteau…

- Hmph…

- Et je te regarde, Duo… _je fais partie de ton univers l'espace d'un épisode…_

¤

Duo continuait à lécher le doigt en fermant les yeux cette fois, profitant du sucré de la mixture, salé de la peau.

Heero se rapprocha tout doucement, pour, de son autre main, tremper son index dans le glaçage et en déposer délicatement au creux du cou de Duo et y posa les lèvres, laissant des traînées humides et chaudes sur la peau rafraîchie.

Le parfum de la framboise se mélangea à celui du jeune homme qui se mit à gémir doucement autour du doigt, le prenant un peu plus profondément dans sa bouche.

¤

- Raconte-moi, Duo… raconte-moi l'épisode pour lequel tu préfères rester seul devant la télé plutôt que seul avec moi…

¤

La voix était rauque et la langue assassine, auparavant dans le cou, s'était égarée sur le lobe de l'oreille. Ben ils pouvaient s'égarer tous les deux quand même, Duo aurait pu ne pas lécher le doigt ! _Quoique vu le gâteau…_

¤

- Mais il faut ouvrir les yeux et voir pour que tu me racontes… et il ne faut pas que tu aies la bouche pleine pour pouvoir me parler…

¤

Heero retrempa son index gauche dans le framboisier pour le glisser cette fois le long de la pommette de Duo et il continua à lécher avec application, se rapprochant doucement du coin des lèvres de sa « victime », lapant doucement, sensuellement.

Le doigt de la main droite quitta la bouche de Duo pour replonger délicatement dans le gâteau, mais Duo prit la main de Heero et la plongea entièrement dans la préparation.

Héhé.

Puis il se mit à lécher les doigts avec délectation, avec dévotion.

L'auriculaire parce qu'il y avait le moins de crème, pour se garder le meilleur pour la fin.

Puis l'annulaire.

Puis le majeur, longuement.

Puis l'index,

le pouce.

Et enfin la paume de la main, qui avait pris le plus clair du gâteau.

Avec application.

Avec envie.

Monsieur qui ?

Duo se tourna complètement vers Heero, leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs paupières restaient closes.

Mais ils ne se touchaient pas des lèvres.

¤

- Alors, Duo ?

- miam…

¤

Les yeux de Duo s'entrouvrirent, ceux de Heero s'ouvrirent complètement.

Les yeux étaient voilés et cela se voyait quand même à travers la lumière blanchâtre de la télé.

C'était bien mignon les souvenirs et monsieur Spock mais là il se passait quelque chose de concret, de réel.

Et ça il ne pouvait pas passer à côté, surtout qu'il avait les dvd, après… ça se serait passé autrement ! _Il se serait débrouillé le chacal._

A quoi ça servait de communier avec les fans quand on pouvait papouiller l'homme qui vous plaisait ?

Quand il demandait un peu d'attention lui qui n'en demandait jamais ?

_La cour des miracles ? Nan, la jalousie ! Et même pas voulue en plus !_

¤

- Non, Duo. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Raconte-moi…

- On s'en fout, Heero…

¤

Duo trempa sa main dans le gâteau et la porte aux lèvres de Heero.

Heero mangea proprement, ne perdant pas de vue son objectif.

La télé servait de fond sonore.

¤

- Et… Star Trek ? _Monsieur Spock ?_

- Te raconterais… j'ai les dvd…

¤

La voix de Duo était rauque…

Très rauque…

Ses cheveux se dénouèrent doucement, l'élastique ne tenant qu'à moitié.

Il fallait déplacer le gâteau, sinon…

Un ton taquin.

¤

- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, Duo.

- Hypocrite…

¤

Un doux sourire dans la voix.

Heero voulait de l'attention.

Son attention.

Heero était en train d'offrir son Star Trek à Duo.

Lui offrir des étoiles à portée de main.

Duo poussa doucement Heero sur le dos puis posa une large traînée de gâteau sur son torse.

Avant de le déposer au pied du canapé.

Heero était aux anges si toutefois il y croyait.

_Chaleur…_

Ça allait être du propre !

_Ça allait être délicieux…_

Un petit sourire coquin et sexy en guise de réponse.

¤

- …

- Et puis j'ai plus rien suivi, ça sert à rien, tu as gagné.

¤

Heero ouvrit un peu plus le peignoir pendant que Duo s'allongeait sur le torse de son compagnon, non sans omettre de lécher la traînée tiédie de framboisier.

Puis l'Américain arriva à ses lèvres et lapa encore.

¤

- On peut regarder ensemble si tu veux ? Hein ?

- Embrasse-moi…

¤

Sensuellement.

Délicatement.

Un baiser au goût de framboise, de gâteau, de crème, de lui.

Une humidité douce à l'intérieur de lui, le pénétrant, mordillant sa chair douce.

Leurs lèvres se gonflèrent, leurs corps se gorgèrent.

Leurs bras se tendirent.

¤

- Veux que tu me racontes quand même, après. Veux comprendre ce que tu lui trouves à ce monsieur Spock.

- Plus tard… on a un gâteau à manger, hein ? Je croyais que tu avais faim ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais Star Trek.

- J'ai déjà la tête dans les étoiles…

¤

Un sourire au goût de framboise.

Un chuchotement sensuel, très sensuel…

Deux respirations fortes.

¤

- _Emmène-moi avec toi, Duo_, raconte-moi, Duo…

¤

Des jambes qui se meuvent.

Des hanches qui ondulent.

¤

- Star Trek-moi, Duo… demain on croquera la pomme, dis ?

- Yes 'ro… Yeeeeeess… Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeess…

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Disclaimers supplémentaires : évidemment Star Trek ne m'appartient pas (Gene Roddenberry est l'auteur) et je ne suis pas fan même si j'ai bien aimé petite.

¤ éclate de rire ¤

Je suis dopée, c une histoire ridicule mais ça ne vous est jamais arrivé qu'une personne vous dérange au moment où vous avez tout prévu ?

Ou votre mec vous voit en train de vous préparer une soirée tranquille et où lui a désespérément besoin d'attention ?

A moins que ce ne soit vous qui ayez eu délibérément envie de le séduire alors qu'il se faisait son plateau-télé ?

Moi si… alors j'ai mélangé plusieurs situation, l'égoïsme est sincère à ce moment-là, même s'il n'y a pas que ça.

Le besoin de l'autre nossi.

Et puis, être jaloux d'un personnage de série TV… ça arrive dans certains K XD.

Vala, vala !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'aurais le courage d'écrire encore parce qu'il me reste encore une dent à ôter et que c'est suffisamment chaud pour que je ne retourne pas travailler avant fin janvier.

Mais bon, si je suis dopée, entre plusieurs cures de sommeil, pourquoi pas lol ?

Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes XD

Mici et a peluche'

Mithy ¤Hamster-phacochère¤


End file.
